Legend of Zelda: Dawn of the Negaforce
by BANG-BLAST-BOOM-ART
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Zant, a darkness that had long since been forgotten is beginning to awaken. It is up to everyone in Hyrule to fend off this terror, so why is the princess trying to protect it? Contains Link/OC/Dark pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Storm Clouds

**AN**: Hello everyone! This is B-B-B-A and this is my first time submitting a story here, and I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read it!

Of course, this is not my first time writing a story so I'm not a complete amateur, but please do leave a little room for faults as I'm not perfect.

Anyhoo, let's get to business! This is a Legend of Zelda story and will be including quite a couple of original characters, but fear not, practically everyone from the Twilight Princess game will be included! Also, I realize that "Dawn of the Negaforce" sounds like an extremely cheesy title, but it will make a lot of sense later on.

This takes place two years after Twilight Princess and will include a Link/OC/Dark pairing.

Now, I believe that's everything for the moment so let's get this show on the road!

Summary: Two years after the defeat of Zant, a darkness that had long since been forgotten is beginning to awaken. It is up to everyone in Hyrule to fend off this terror, so why is the princess trying to protect it?

**Edit: **REWRITTEN! -

* * *

**Legend of Zelda**  
**Dawn of the Negaforce**

**Chapter1**  
**Storm Clouds**

It was another peaceful late afternoon in the quiet village of Ordon. The weather was pleasant as the sun shone merrily and the cool wind caressed the leaves of the trees lazily. The birds sang cheerfully and the insects hummed as the villagers went about their daily duties quite happily.

At the far end of the village, where the dusty path met the dense forest of Faron woods, a young Hylian man of 19 years, garbed in traditional Ordonian clothing was, as usual, demonstrating his warrior-like skills to the village children.

"Now, pay close attention. You just move your left foot back, lean forward and-HAAA!"

The clang of struck metal resounded as the young man performed the stab maneuver eloquently on a worn practice dummy.

"Mmm~mm. That was great Link!" The young, 12 year old Ordonian girl named Beth wiggled her hips happily as she admired the older man's strength.

"Do you mind showing us again Link? I wanna make sure I've got it right." A blond haired Ordonian boy, similar in age to Beth, named Colin waved his wooden practice sword in the air excitedly.

"Yeah! It needs to be perfect!" A second, brunet Ordonian boy named Talo exclaimed excitedly, waving his own wooden sword in the air quite fiercely.

"I know **you'll** get it right Colin!" Beth winked playfully at the often-shy boy, her crush, as usual, making itself quite apparent.

"I bet I'll get it better than Colin!" Talo defended, puffing out his chest and standing on his tiptoes in a futile attempt to impress Beth.

To the side, Talo's younger, baby-faced brother Malo began mumbling about his brother's immaturity.

Link chuckled lightly over the exchange and nodded once. After the events of Zant and the Twilight Realm, all of Hyrule had gone through a very dramatic change, but Link was very much relieved to see that not much had changed in the peaceful village he called home. One welcome change however, after the incident in Kakariko, was how Colin had finally come to be accepted by the other children. Colin's mother, Uli, had also given birth to a healthy girl who was given the name Cecania, after her already proven adventurous, free spirit.

Just as Link stepped into the familiar position of the stab maneuver, he paused as he noticed a lean, feminine form enter the yard. At the sight of platinum blond hair and warm green eyes, Link immediately recognized his long time friend, Ilia.

Ilia glanced shortly at Link then quickly turned her attention to the group of children. "I think it's best if you all head home now."

This aroused a chorus of groans and complaints.

"Come on now. That thunder storm will hit soon tonight and I'm sure you're parents want you home early." Ilia chastised lightly.

At the mention of a storm, Link looked to the horizon in surprise. Indeed, above the far end of Ordon woods rested a sea of menacing black clouds.

After a few more mumbled complaints and halfhearted excuses, the kids walked past Ilia muttering disappointed good-byes. Once the children were out of sight, Ilia turned her mature gaze towards Link. There was a short awkward silence as they watched each other, neither quite knowing what to say. A week before, Ilia had confessed her feelings to Link as they washed Link's horse, Epona, at the spring. Link was certainly taken by surprise. He had always thought that the only feelings Ilia had had for him were those of a close friend.

"I-" Link began, but he was quickly interrupted by Ilia.

"You should take Epona up to the ranch. I won't forgive you if you leave her in the rain." She joked lightly, though Link knew she wouldn't if he did.

After a warm smile and a reassuring nod from Link, Ilia hesitated, looking as if there was more she wanted to say. Deciding against it, she bit her lip and abruptly turned around and walked away, Link watching, disheartened, as she retreated into the village.

After her confession, Ilia had asked Link to think about it before he gave her his answer, though the entire week she'd been avoiding him and not quite acting like herself, as though afraid to hear how Link will answer. To be honest, he still wasn't sure of his own feelings yet himself.

A loud, resonating boom of thunder startled Link from his thoughts as his trusted steed, Epona whinnied in fright behind him. Link quickly spun around and attempted to calm her as he gazed towards the horizon, his brow furrowing in confusion. Was it just him, or were those clouds a lot closer than they were only a few short moments ago? As if out of nowhere, the wind suddenly began to pick up as the leaves rattled in the forceful breeze. The sky gradually grew darker as the foreboding clouds drifted steadily above, slowly but surely hiding the sun's brilliance. Link could sense Epona's increasing fear as his own confusion doubled. Things were happening much too quickly for your average storm.

As another boom of thunder caused Epona to rear in panic, Link ceased his wonderings and quickly proceeded to untie her from her post. Epona was growing extremely restless as her black eyes gazed frantically around the yard. Once Link had finished untying her, he attempted once again to calm his beloved companion.

The sudden sound of racing hooves not of his own horse caused Link to look up in surprise, just in time to see a black stallion burst forth from the forest trail.

Though Link had once again grown accustom to a peaceful, if not lazy life after the desperate events of two years past that had turned him into a hero, his quick, accurate reflexes had by no means slackened. Hastily mounting onto the saddle of his white and auburn mare, Link urged Epona into a run after the speeding stallion.

It was not long until the sun was robbed entirely of it's presence as the dark clouds overhead laid across the small village of Ordon like a blanket and the cold rain began to fall. The winds had increased to a tremendous speed as lightning occasionally crackled overhead.

Link and Epona chased the stallion into the center of the village where Link yelled furiously over the raging winds for help.

A sudden, forceful boom of thunder and a brilliant flash of lightning caused the stallion to rear in panic, flinging a hunched mass from it's back onto the hard, wet ground.

Once Link was finally close enough, he reached out and grabbed a tight hold on the horse's reigns, jerking the stallion to a stop.

Having been drawn out by the commotion, Rusl, a middle aged Ordonian man whom is father to Colin and husband to Uli, quickly approached the frightened stallion and attempted to calm him, being mindful of his stamping hooves all the while.

Link dismounted Epona and after having made certain that Rusl could handle the alarmed animal, hurried over to the intangible mass on the ground which was already being examined by the burly mayor of Ordon, Bo.

"He's alive!"

As Link neared, he recognized the mass to be a fallen soldier, which was made obvious by the metal helmet that concealed the soldier's head. His red tunic was drenched from the rain and covered in dirt but what drew Link's attention were the three arrows that protruded scathingly from the soldier's back.

"Bring him to my home! We have an empty room." Rusl shouted over the howling wind as Bo hoisted the soldier over his broad shoulder. As Bo started towards Rusl's home, Link noticed Uli, Colin's mother, standing by the door with her son at her heels and her two-year-old daughter half asleep in her arms. Though they were not the only ones to witness the struggle. Most everyone had taken up to stand in their doorway, curious to see the sudden excitement.

As Link gazed around the small village, he caught the gaze of Ilia who had also gone to her doorway to witness the goings-on. Though, she quickly looked away, fixing her gaze on the limp soldier as he was carried into Rusl's home.

After somewhat calming the drenched and exhausted stallion, Rusl began to lead him towards Fado's ranch and with a last lingering glance towards Rusl's home and the direction of the fallen soldier, Link followed suite. Epona had deserved a comfortable night's rest.

* * *

**AN**: Well, there's the first chapter for ya! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next one up soon.

Please review! I love hearing what people think about my stories and critiques are highly encouraged!

**B-B-B-A**


	2. Chapter 2 Merry Go Round of Life

**Edit:** REWRITTEN! -

* * *

**Legend of Zelda  
****Dawn of the Negaforce**

**Chapter2  
****Merry Go Round of Life**

_Too bright._

The first conscious thought of someone who had spent what felt like an eternity in darkness. Slowly, painfully, scrunched lids opened to reveal unfocused leaf green orbs, blinking over and over again, attempting to adjust to the warm, bright light.

To the right, a soft, melodic voice was weaving a lulling string of enchanting words that soothed the senses, though still unclear to a haze-filled mind.

So she lay and listened, giving her stiff body a moment longer to shift to the conscious world. When the rehearsed words of a child's fairytale became tangible, she slowly began to move, stretching and testing her sore limbs lazily, pausing after a small spike of pain shot from in between her shoulder blades.

"Oh! You're awake." The gentle voice had interrupted its tale to take notice of her state.

Slowly, she turned her head slightly to gaze cautiously into the cherubic face of a gently smiling woman. In her right hand was the fairytale she had been reading and in her left was a small child, nestled deeply into the crook of her arm who suckled her thumb lightly, gazing curiously back at the odd looking stranger. Sitting in a carved, wooden rocking chair, a slight glow surrounding them. It was a wondrous sight to awaken to. Especially after such a long and uncomfortable sleep..

When the green-eyed stranger said nothing, the angelic women continued, "I'm surprised to see you up so soon. You slept through the night and you didn't stir even as I cleaned and treated your wounds."

Still, the stranger remained silent. She was feeling very disoriented. How did she even get here?

The woman sighed slightly at her lack of response but quickly perked up again. "My name is Uli and this is my daughter Cecania. What is your's?"

Ignoring the dull pain in her back, the stranger lifted her head and leaned on her elbow, bright, short orange-colored strands falling over her shoulders and slightly into her eyes. "My name is Ada."

Ada winced lightly at the sound of her own weakened voice as it cracked, hoarse from many long hours of dis-use.

Uli's smile brightened widely and she nodded with a new enthusiasm, thrilled to have finally earned a response. "Well met, Ada."

She paused then giggled lightly, obviously in remembrance of something she thought to be quite humorous. "I hope you do not take offense miss Ada, but you gave everyone quite a shock last night."

Ada looked at the pleasant woman questioningly.

"Well, as it was difficult to make accurate judgments during the middle of such a fierce storm, you must forgive us but until you had been brought inside, everyone had assumed you were a boy."

Ada scowled lightly, though it somewhat resembled a pout, and self-consciously gazed down her form underneath the pile of warm and colorful blankets and quilts. Though she was not quite as rounded or as curved as most women her age, Ada liked to believe that she was curved enough that she shouldn't have been so easily mistaken for a young boy.

Noticing Ada's discomfort, if not her slight agitation to the subject, Uli quickly tried to reassure her. "Please do not misunderstand! The storm made it quite difficult to tell and from what I have heard, not many women are often accepted as soldiers."

Ada smiled bitterly and lowered her gaze, "Yes. Well, I suppose I'm a special case. Besides, I'm not a soldier, I'm a messen-" Ada's tired eyes suddenly widened in horror and her mouth hung open with the unfinished word as her mind suddenly kicked in to full gear.

Ada bolted like the lightning from last night's storm from her nest of blankets, ignoring the aches of pain from her protesting body and the dizziness that followed the sudden movement.

Cecania, who had been watching the foreign girl with some amount of intrigue, began to cry at the suddenly hostile position she had taken.

Ada's green eyes, which had become wild, turned to Uli in a driven panic. "Where are my things?"

Uli sat in shock at Ada's rapid outburst but quickly came to her senses and stuttered, "W-what things?"

Ada felt a flicker of annoyance and her voice rose with growing urgency, "The things in my bag! The bag that was attached to my hip! Where is it?"

Uli grimaced in fear and sunk into her chair slightly, circling her arms protectively around her crying child. "There was no bag!"

Ada clenched her hands into tight fists as her anger and frustrations began to swell but stopped dead suddenly as an intense wave of nausea struck. For Ada, the room began to spin and the cries of a scared little girl grew fainter and fainter as the moments passed. She could hear Uli call her name in utter confusion and worry before she fell back into the never-ending darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Well now, that was an interesting chapter…I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out! Is it just me or was it a little bit poetic at certain parts? I blame the Howl's Moving Castle soundtrack. I listened to Merry Go Round of Life while I was writing this chapter and it really helped me set the proper mood. : ) That also explains the title, since I couldn't think of anything better…

Anyway, thanks for reading everybody! And thank you especially to Miyuki-ice-fox for the pleasant review!

**B-B-B-A**


	3. Chapter 3 This Isn't What It Looks Like!

**Edit: **REWRITTEN!

* * *

**Legend of Zelda  
****Dawn of the Negaforce**

**Chapter3  
****This isn't what it looks like!**

The morning air was crisp and pleasant and droplets of water from the severe night's storm covered the grass in a sparkling blanket. Though a couple of trees had been minorly damaged by the strong winds, nothing could take away the radiance of such a beautiful morning.

Link sighed in content as the smell of fresh earth and the sound of cheerful birds filled his senses. As always, Link awoke early this morning to help Fado at the ranch. Thankfully, when Fado had heard that a storm was approaching, he had made certain to bring inside everything that was not bolted to the ground so there was very little damage to repair.

The goats were certainly pleased to be released from the barn and even Epona was prancing around the ranch merrily, grazing on the sweet, dew coated clover she so loved. The tall, ebony stallion however, took to secluding himself in an unpopulated corner of the ranch. His large head, which sported a small, white star-shaped spot between his eyes, would hang low, his intense brown orbs glaring at the ground below. Though the horse appeared to be quite strong physically, there was a touch of loneliness in his eyes as he awaited his rider's recovery.

The horse himself had been injured as well, though not nearly as badly as the soldier. A single shallow wound rested on the horse's left thigh, which appeared to have been nicked by an arrow.

Suddenly, Fado called out to Link from the barn entrance, "Heeeey, Link! Thanks for your help! You can head back now. I can take care of everything else." Waving his arm dramatically as his loud voice echoed throughout the clearing.

Link nodded and waved widely to Fado in return as he made his way towards the gate, leaving his energetic steed to her prancing.

Pausing briefly to make certain the wooden gate was shut firmly, Link continued on leisurely down the dirt covered path, reveling in the warmth of the mid-morning sun. During serene moments such as this, Link was able to momentarily forget all the troubles he had faced and instead allow his mind to float blissfully in peace and silence. However, just as he crossed the small wooden bridge over the glistening stream, that peace was brought to an abrupt halt.

"Oh Link! Thank goodness! Please, I need your help!" Uli called anxiously from her porch steps, looking very flustered.

Hearing the urgentness in her voice, Link hurried up to her. "What's wrong Uli?"

Rather than answer, she beckoned Link to follow her. As she turned to lead, Link noticed the whimpering face of Cecania who was held in her mother's arms protectively. What could have possibly happened?

As they trekked through the comfortable abode, Uli led Link towards the guest room. "I need you to lift her back onto the bed for me. She got up then fell unconscious and I'm afraid her wounds may have reopened. I'm not strong enough to lift her myself and Rusl and Colin have already gone to the woods to collect fire wood." Uli spoke, her sweet voice laced with worry.

Upon entering the guest room, Link's attention was immediately drawn towards the pale figure collapsed on the floor. However, he quickly averted his gaze as he noticed the long, thin nightgown she wore, lent by Uli. Link had heard from Rusl earlier that the fallen soldier had turned out to be a young woman, which was certainly made obvious now.

Setting aside his embarrassment for the time being, Link raised the girl from the wooden floor and, being mindful of her wounds, laid her gently upon the bed on her stomach.

After setting Cecania down, Uli hurried over to inspect the soldier's back. As she began to unbutton the back of the nightgown, Link quickly turned away as a light blush of embarrassment crept across his cheeks and tipped his pointed ears.

Link, realizing that that was the extent of his usefulness here, decided it best to leave. "Well if that's everything, I'll be-"

However, he was interrupted by a shocked gasp from Uli, "H-how is this possible?" She whispered breathlessly.

Noting the mystification and fear in her voice, Link ignored his embarrassment and turned towards Uli who stood rigid with her hand covering her mouth in surprise as she stared intently at the bare back of the soldier. It took Link a moment to find what was amiss about the smooth, unmarred skin before he realized that there was no sign of any injuries, not even a scar! It was as though she had never been harmed…

"How is this possible?" Uli repeated in wonder, "L-last night her wounds were raw! It's not possible that they would have healed so quickly! There's not even a scar…" With those words, Uli lightly traced her fingertips over the area where there had previously been deep cuts in the creamy flesh. Experimentally, she pressed harder on the area, earning a light, pained groan from the unconscious girl. Uli figure relaxed slightly as she overcame the initial shock though the wonder and slight traces of fear never left her soft, motherly face.

Both conscious occupants of the room stood in silence as they pondered over this new development.

After a tense moment, Link called Uli's name hoping to gain her attention. "What happened earlier? You and Cecania both seemed a little more than worried."

Uli looked up to Link in surprise, seeming to have forgotten all around her until comprehension suddenly dawned on her soft features.

"Ah. Well…" She then began to explain to Link what had taken place upon the awakening of the supposed messenger "Ada" and the sudden fit of confused rage she had erupted into during their rather relaxed, somewhat one-sided conversation. "She really was very calm and quiet until I inquired about her profession. She had begun to answer but then suddenly broke off and began shouting. I believe she's misplaced something. She mentioned a bag of some sort." Uli looked to Link in hopeful expectation, seeking an answer Link did not have.

"Mama." At the sound of the light whimper, both Uli and Link looked down to see the sweet-faced Cecania tugging lightly at her mother's leg with an unsatisfied pout. Once she had acquired their attention, Cecania pointed to her mouth and silently moved her lips, attempting to form the difficult words.

With a mother's mind, realization quickly struck the older woman. "Oh! You're hungry, aren't you sweety?" Uli leaned down and gently picked up her small daughter. Before leaving for the kitchen, Uli turned to the sole man in the room, "Would you like anything Link?"

Link shook his head, blond wisps falling into strong blue eyes before swinging back into place. "No, thank you Uli. I should probably be heading back anyway." Though he didn't really have anything to do, Link would rather not bother Uli. Especially know that she was worrying over the mysterious girl that was currently occupying the guest bed.

Uli nodded distractedly and left the room. Link was near leaving as well, but found himself lingering. He looked back to the unconscious girl, contemplating. Know that he had managed to overcome his embarrassment, Link was able to look at her properly.

Her hair was an odd shade of bright orange that lay lightly over her shoulders.

Link chest swelled with nostalgia at the sight of her pointed ears, remembering the many faces of those people who resembled him so. Of course, Link greatly cherished the people of Ordon. They had been like family to him for longer than he could remember. However, there was that strange sense of belonging he felt as he walked the streets of Castle town two years ago.

Shaking his head lightly, Link roused himself from his thoughts. Those were dark times and should not be remembered so fondly. Though light had been restored and Zant and Ganondorf had been defeated, many were killed and more were harmed.

Link rubbed his eyes tiredly, he was suddenly feeling exhausted. Now certainly was not the time to be thinking of such things. Peace had returned to Hyrule and the darkness was gone. Though, Link couldn't help the sudden nagging feeling in his mind that something was wrong. If things were so peaceful, why had this soldier –or whatever else she might have be- been shot?

He turned to face her when a sudden dark flash caught his eye. Looking in the direction of the flash, he saw her right hand, hanging limply over the edge of the bed. Leaning down curiously, Link lifted her hand slightly for a better look. At first, there didn't seem to be anything there, just clean, smooth skin. However, upon closer inspection, Link could faintly make out a dark, unfocused pattern traced upon the back of her palm that seemed to disappear and reappear in the light that streamed elegantly through the window.

Just as the pattern was becoming more clear, a loud, horror-filled gasp caused Link to lift his head rapidly. There in the open doorway of the guestroom stood Ilia, a mixture of shock, anger and embarrassment clearly written upon her face.

The clean, neatly folded red tunic and white leggings she had been carrying dropped to the floor.

Perplexed at her sudden reaction, Link turned back to the unconscious girl, searching for a clue, only for his own face to suddenly contort with shock and embarrassment. His face, which was mere millimeters from the girl's, pulled back quickly as though he had been stricken. Link can only imagine with growing horror as to what this looked like from Ilia's point of view!

"Link, you-…you-…" Ilia stuttered, her face quickly morphing to the emotion of rage. "YOU JERK!" With the momentum of her rash statement, Ilia quickly turned and bolted from the scene.

"Ilia!" Link called desperately, moving quickly to give chase, leaving the odd pattern to be completely forgotten. "This isn't what it looks like!"

* * *

**AN**: LoL! xD Well, there ya go! I hope this one was long enough for you guys. I should be able to post the next one soon since I have a LOT of free time on my hands lately. As always, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and thanks be to those who did! ^^

PS: Just incase anyone's curious, all the names that I use for my OCs are German. Ada means "Noble" and Cecania means "Free".

**B-B-B-A**


	4. Chapter 4 Cursed

**Edit: **REWRITTEN!

* * *

**Legend of Zelda  
****Dawn of the Negaforce**

**Chapter4  
Cursed**

Darkness.

That was all that lay before her. A never-ending sea of black. Strangely calming, though she knew she shouldn't have felt so.

Slowly, Ada lazily turned her heavy head towards the cheerful sound of laughter that echoed softly from behind. She felt a rush of warm, stifling nostalgia at the sight before her.

It was Ada herself, still a child, skipping merrily beside the beautiful ebony colt her father had presented to her as her tenth birthday present. That tall, tanned and muscular man with short, rustic orange hair and beard complimenting strong yet gentle bronze colored eyes stood beside her younger self, laughing heartily at the exuberant glee resonating from his daughter.

Ada could not help but smile fondly at the scene, laughing lightly as she recalled the moment she had named the colt, gazing thoughtfully as the very scene played out before her eyes.

She had decidedly chosen the name Kaden for her new friend and her father had laughed loudly. He then ruffled her messy hair and said, "That's my girl!" like he always did. Even as a child, Ada had always been very particular about things such as this. She had chosen the name Kaden, meaning "companion" and "fighter", knowing with all her heart that that is exactly what the black colt would one day become.

Needless to say, her father was always thrown for a loop at his daughter's antics. Always preferring wooden swords over flowers. Though, she knew he couldn't have been prouder that his only flesh and blood was so readily willing to follow in his footsteps.

However, Ada felt as though all she had been able to do was disappoint him these past few years.

Suddenly, Ada gasped in pain, hunching and clutching her right hand as piercing stabs of pain attacked her outer palm and fingers, trailing all the way up to her forearm. The warm scene in front of her collapsed into a sudden burst of flames and the surrounding darkness suddenly felt crushingly heavy.

With every ounce of rage she felt, Ada glared down hatefully at the curse that had been the cause of all her pain and failures throughout these long, difficult years.

Ada awoke with a start, sweating and panting from the nightmare that had often plagued her sleep these past two years. Though, lately it had been occurring much more frequently and appearing much more vivid.

Ada lay amongst the strewn blankets and quilts which she must have moved during her restless sleep and waited for her breath to become even and her heart to calm before sitting up slowly, testing her back for any remaining traces of pain from the arrows. Finding only a light stiffness where the wounds had completely healed over, Ada straightened and gazed around the room, evaluating her surroundings.

She was in the same room she had awoken in earlier though the room was now dark, the only light coming from the stars above the sole window in the warm room. The cherubic faced woman -Uli was it?- was nowhere in sight. Ada felt a twinge of shame as she recalled her explosive actions. She had lashed out at the gentle woman whom had been nothing but kind to her. Ada squeezed her eyes tightly and held her head in frustration.

She had failed again.

'_No._' Ada lowered her right hand and stared down hatefully at the barely visible cursed mark that rested there with loathing determination in her eyes. '_No! Not again! I can't fail this time! I wont!_'

With a new sense of resolve, Ada rose from the comfortable bed and scanned the room. Upon spotting her newly cleaned and folded clothes along with her helmet, gauntlets and boots, she moved quickly but quietly to the end of the bed. The red and white feather atop the metal helmet, which portrayed her status as a messenger, was frayed and powdered with dirt from the scuffle the day before.

As stealthily as she could manage, Ada removed the light nightgown she had been wearing and replaced it with her white leggings and simple crimson tunic. She retrieved the cord, which had been hidden beneath the pile of clothes, and quickly tied it around her waist as her usual makeshift belt. Picking up her tan scarf, Ada took a moment to admire the golden symbols of the Hyrulian emblem as it glinted faintly in the light of the shimmering stars.

After hastily tying the ends together behind her neck, Ada swiftly pulled her brown leather, fingerless gauntlets over her forearms and stepped into her similar leather boots. Finally, placing her fitted helmet over her head and lifting the visor as carefully as possible so as not to create any noise.

In her haste, Ada left her shoulder-length, orange hair down, rather than tie it in it's usual single braid.

Quickly scanning the room to make certain she hadn't forgotten anything, Ada proceeded out of the room taking light, trained steps. Careful so as not to make any noise upon the wooden planks. She soon found herself in what appeared to be the sitting room, but quickly passed this to reach the front door.

Once outside, Ada gazed around the quiet village, reveling in the cool night breeze. After a short moment, she put her thumb and forefinger to her lips and breathed a long, low whistle, lilting the sound to her own composed melody that her companion had grown to adore.

With an excited whinny, Kaden burst forth from the path to her right and came to a quick halt at her side. Ada hushed the enthusiastic horse, fearing that he would wake someone, while he nuzzled her shoulder affectionately. It was clear in his eyes that she had been missed and so she patted him gently and smiled fondly in return.

Thankful to see that his saddle had not been removed, Ada skillfully mounted her steed and urged him into a gallop towards the forest that she vaguely remembered from those long, frightening hours atop her panicked companion.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait guys. I guess I kinda jinxed myself with that last author's note because I've been busier than ever this week.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it is a bit short! Review please & thank you!

**B-B-B-A**

**PS:** Those are the Arabic and American meanings of Kaden, but I found it in the German baby name list and fell in love with it! I think the German meaning was "Someone from the marsh", or something like that.


	5. Chapter 5 Cliff Hanger

**AN (IMPORTANT):** Alright everybody, first things first. I have rewritten all of the chapters thus far in my story! And yes that is the reason it took me so long to get this chapter out. I am very sorry for such a long wait, but life has been keeping me pretty busy. Anyway, I doubt you all want to hear about that.

So this is not a requirement or anything, but I do suggest that those of you who have already read this story go back and reread the first four chapters. There aren't any huge differences, but I do find that the effort I put into them really shows through, and I'd like to share that with all of you.

For those of you who don't feel like rereading it, that's fine. You're not really missing any big details of the story so you won't be confused later on. But I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to admire my hard work, that's all.

Anywhoo, I won't keep you longer than I already have, please enjoy! :)

* * *

**Legend of Zelda  
****Dawn of the Negaforce**

**Chapter5  
Foreboding**

The cool night was quiet and the sky was clear. The stars sparkled brightly among the darkness as the suspended half-moon hung high, shining a creamy pearl.

Gazing out the highest window of his home thoughtfully, Link rubbed his cheek absentmindedly as he recalled the late-morning's events.

Link had managed to grab hold of Ilia's hand after chasing after her to the front steps of her house and after a grueling argument, eventually explained to her the misunderstanding. Regretfully, not before she gave a hardy slap to the poor man's left cheek.

The stinging and the redness soon disappeared, though he had never known Ilia could hit so hard! He was rather surprised, though it wasn't the first time she had attacked him through misunderstanding.

After his explanation, Ilia apologized and gave him a cold cloth to press against his sore cheek. "To reduce the swelling." She had said. Later, Link attempted to return the cloth but he couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

It seemed as though she had gone back to avoiding him.

Link was suddenly roused from his thoughts by the faint sound of galloping that grew louder and louder with each passing moment, looked down just in time to see a shadowed black stallion and it's crimson clad rider hurry past his tree home and into the darkness of Ordon woods.

Thinking quickly, Link jumped down to the front door, hurried outside and slid down the wooden ladder to the ground below. Mounting Epona quickly, who had been awoken by the racing shadows, he followed after Ada and her steed.

Ada slowed Kaden down to a quick trot as they entered the eerily illuminated black forest. The pale half-moon gazed silently down on us through the shadowy canopy of leaves. However, her attention was focused solely on the shaded forest floor, her sight shifting over every inch of the night-covered ground as she searched desperately for lost bag. It would certainly be hard to find the light brown material in the cloaked night but she had already wasted enough time sleeping and couldn't afford to wait until morning.

As they traversed further and further into the forest, Ada felt a sudden wave of dizziness. This was soon followed by a stifling pressure in her chest and a faint throbbing beginning in her right hand and ending at the back of her skull.

As Kaden continued in his trot, through the hazy sickness Ada noticed a cleared path to her left. Through the trees was a brilliant spring that seemed to glow golden in the moonlight. As they passed in front of the path, the pain and dizziness peaked and she very nearly fell off of her steed, however as soon as they passed the spring the dizziness, the pressure and the throbbing quickly disappeared.

_What was that?_

Ada turned and stared, perplexed as to why the area had made her feel so ill. However, she quickly returned her gaze to the ground as she recalled her mission. She didn't have the time to dwell on it.

Looking ahead, She urged Kaden forward as they neared a bridge. She hadn't found it here, but perhaps her bag was on the other side of the bridge.

The muffled sound of Kaden's hooves galloping upon the grass covered ground soon transformed into a repetitive echoing clack as they raced across the sturdy wooden bridge. The canyon below seemed to go on forever in the darkness of the night.

As they neared the end of the seemingly endless bridge, a glint in the corner of her left eye caused Ada to pull Kaden to a stop. After dismounting, she curiously approached the canyon wall.

Upon inspection, she discovered with delight, hanging three or four feet down by its strap among the rocks of the cliff was her bag. The buckle on the strap shined a glorious silver, proudly exclaiming its existence in the light of the moon.

Ada moved swiftly to kneel down at the edge of the bridge, using the secure ropes which cradled the bridge as support as she leaned forward, attempting to get a better look. Another silvery glint caused her to look down a few feet farther.

About thirteen or so feet down was her issued spear, or at least what was left of it. The wooden length had been broken near the head of the spear, which now rested among the rocks. The rest had probably fallen further down.

A strong sense of dread filled her as Ada could practically smell the metaphorical hole burning through her wallet, while she virtually heard her few, hard-earned rupees fall down amongst the canyon rocks, following the expensive and broken spear.

She knew she was going to have to pay for that weapon and it was going to hurt.

Leaving the grief over her debts for another time, Ada returned her attention to the brown bag which hung perilously along the rocky wall.

How would she get it from down there?

Experimentally, Ada reached out with her arm in vain. It was too far.

Looking about her surroundings, Ada made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat, hoping desperately for an idea. The rocks of the cliff jutted out slightly and could be used as foot holds but without something positively secure, Ada knew it would be too dangerous to attempt. One small mistake could easily mean her untimely death.

Kaden huffed uneasily at the messenger's side. The ebony stallion didn't seem to enjoy the idea of being on the edge of a fatal plummet himself.

Ada moved to let go of the secure ropes in order to move Kaden to a more grounded area when an idea suddenly struck. Turning back to face the ropes, Ada gave an experimental tug. They were certainly strong and so long as her grip didn't falter…

Making certain her gauntlets were fastened tightly around her forearms and hands and with one final experimental tug, Ada sat carefully between the well-spaced ropes and placed a cautious step on the nearest rock. Pushing slightly to make certain it would hold, Ada followed with a second foot, gripping the rope tightly as she lowered her body off the bridge.

Continuing cautiously down the shadowy wall, Ada placed one tentative foot at a time on the rocky steps until her right hand gripped the base of the rope desperately while her left was used to support herself against the cliff.

Finally certain she was as far as she could safely move, adrenaline pumping fiercely through her veins, Ada hesitantly moved her hand away from the wall and stretched to reach the brown strap of her bag. It was so close, Ada could feel the rough material against the tips of her fingers, but maddeningly not close enough.

With one final effort, she stretched as far as she could but paused suddenly as she felt the rocks begin to give beneath her feet. In panic, Ada's grip on the rope slackened and it was not a moment later she felt the sickening start as her body began it's devastating plummet downwards.

Link winced slightly as a jolt of pain shot up his left arm. Assuming the shock had resulted from an awkward shoulder movement as he dived for her desperately, Link excused the pain and sighed shakily in exhausted relief. He had made it in time.

Link had followed Ada when she entered Ordon woods. Thankfully for him, there was only a single path she could have taken. It would have been difficult to track her otherwise as he had been too far behind. However, when he had finally caught up to her, Link found her scaling the wall of the canyon!

He had urged Epona to go faster across the bridge and when he finally reached Ada, he had to dive in order to grab her hand as she let go of the rope which supported her.

Ada cringed as a sudden spark of pain traveled up her arm when something caught hold of her right hand. At the sound of a sigh, Ada tentatively raised her head shakily to gaze upwards with bright, fear-laden eyes into stunning sapphire pools. Ada could only stare in wonder and disbelief for a brief moment before her eyes suddenly widened in horror as her shining silver helmet slipped from her angled head and plummeted into the darkness of the canyon below. Slowly, she turned her head silently to gaze after the long gone helmet, only to begin cursing loudly in her head a moment later.

Link sighed again as he suddenly became fully aware of the weight at the end of his arm. He had begun to pull up the distraught girl when she suddenly whipped her head up to face him anxiously.

"Wait a minute!"

Link looked down at the girl hanging from his arm in confusion.

Without a word, she looked to her left. Link followed her gaze only to spot a light brown bag hanging by its strap among the rocks of the canyon wall.

"Can you lower me a bit more? I have to get that bag!"

Ada had returned her gaze to Link, seemingly pleading with her bright green eyes.

Link thought to himself on whether or not this is what she had been so riled up about earlier.

Ada continued to gaze up at the blond haired man hopefully. "Please?"

After a moment of hesitation, Link began to lower her slowly, gripping her small right hand tightly within his own larger left one.

As she began her slow descent, Ada turned her full attention on the bag, allowing herself to trust this man, whom she had never met before, with her life.

Stretching her arm once again, her fingers teasingly met the rough material of the brown strap. Soon, however, Link was able to lower Ada enough that she could get a secure hold on her bag. Once Link was certain that she held it tightly in her grasp, he began to pull her slowly upwards.

As soon as she was back on stable ground, Ada quickly pulled her hand from Link's and began to rummage through her bag. After a few silent moments between the two, Ada focusing all of her attention on the task at hand as Link stared at her in contemplation, Ada gave a long sigh of relief, smiling blissfully. In turn, Link felt a small smile tugging at his own lips as well. The sudden ease after the past few tense moments was quite welcome.

After a quiet moment, Ada turned to Link. "Thank you."

She smiled gratefully at him, though her smile was small. Ada was very appreciative of this man's help but she still had no clue as to who he was.

Link nodded his head respectfully, though a small frown of disapproval was beginning to work it's way across his face. He was glad he was able to help her, but he hated to see people getting themselves into trouble unnecessarily.

As an uneasy whinny sounded behind her, Ada turned and approached her troubled steed, running her fingers over his ebony muzzle in comfort.

"I'm afraid that, through all the excitement, I didn't get your name." Ada directed towards the blond-haired man.

"Link." He nodded in greeting as Ada turned to face him once again.

"Well met, Link. My name is Ada." Ada returned with a small nod of her own.

"Well met, Ada." Rather than mention the fact that he already knew her name, Link pretended as though he didn't so as not to trouble the girl.

For a moment, Ada bit the inside of her lip, considering what to do next. Having come to a decision, she suddenly mounted her reassured steed and called to Link, "So, Link, by the look of your clothes, I assume you're here to take me back to your village, right? Mount your steed and let's go!"

Link looked to her oddly, an eyebrow raised in question. "I'm not trying to force you to stay. It's just that you left so suddenly and in the middle of the night as well." As he finished speaking, Link mounted Epona, pulling her reigns to turn her around and giving a light kick in her side to get her moving.

After a light scoff, Ada followed suite, "Believe me, I'd like to leave, but with my luck it's not a good idea to travel at night."

Sensing the tension in her voice, Link did not reply. So the two continued on in silence, the clacking of hooves against wood the only sound until they reached the end of the bridge.

Taking advantage of the silence, Ada began to count off in her head the hours of overtime she'd have to put in to pay for her lost equipment.

Ada nearly screamed in frustration as she thought of her "superiors" and how they'd be laughing their tight armor off their overweight bodies at her when she returned.

Ada had already begun an inward rant about the incompetent fools when a sudden dull throb in her right hand jolted her from her thoughts. Looking up, Ada noticed that she and Link were nearing the strange spring that she had passed earlier where she had first felt the dizzying pain.

Apprehensively, Ada lowered her head and braced herself for the oncoming pain for several long moments, though it never came. In fact, the dull throb in her hand soon disappeared!

Looking up in utter confusion, Ada quickly discovered that they had long since passed the spring.

Ada could only stare in fearful wonder back towards the glistening spring which had already disappeared from sight.

* * *

**AN: **So, there's the fifth chapter for you! I hope you all liked it! Sadly, I doubt I'll be able to update another chapter this week since I have four exams to write. :( Thankfully, I have a five-day weekend after that so I may be able to update then. :) Wish me luck!

Also, though I realize I am not worthy after such a long wait, I appreciate reviews immensely! And thank you to everyone who has faved or reviewed so far! I'm really very grateful!

**-BBBA**


	6. Chapter 6 Howling Dread

**Legend of Zelda  
****Dawn of the NegaForce**

**Chapter6  
****Howling Dread**

The expansive red sands of the ever-shifting Gerudo Desert blew harshly in the cold, howling night winds. The dark sky draped overhead like a black, twinkling blanket as the moon shone an eerie white high above.

Arbiter's Grounds, with its towering columns and its circular design, stood tall, gazing down menacingly at the raging sands below. It's inner walls, silent as death itself, blocked the fierce outer winds from entering its undisturbed depths.

However, reigning high a top, at the very peak of the long since abandoned prison, not all was quiet.

Hushed steps echoed ominously upon the crumbling stone stairways that circled the great structure. All too soon, a dark, fully cloaked figure emerged from the endless passageway and onto the sand bathed roof.

The six tall rods that circled the open space, each bearing their proper symbol, were completely silent as though the ancient sages themselves were in a deep, heavy sleep.

The steps continued on, muffled through the lightly sweeping sand as it blew across the rooftop, the dark stranger's black cloak flowing with the wind, though not an inch beneath was revealed. His face, concealed with a pointed hood, was shrouded in darkness. All that was visible was a lightly lit contemplative frown on thin lips, a pale, gently angled chin and glowing aquamarine lines that formed an abnormal pattern across the shadowed stranger's left cheek.

The steps came to a halt at the base of a grand stone dais upon which was seated a beautiful golden stand where at one time a reflective disk may have stood. Nevertheless, the stand was now empty.

However, the stranger's shaded gaze was not set upon the dais before him. Instead, his sight was angled towards what lay at his feet.

With a fluid movement, the stranger leaned down and, brushing aside the long accumulated sand, retrieved a black, fist-sized shard of mirror. As the pale skin of his hand made contact with the dark, reflective piece, angry red lines began to appear across its glass-like surface, forming an intricate pattern, not so unlike those upon the stranger's cheek.

In turn, said glowing aquamarine contours slowly began to shift into a blood-like hue and the stranger's slim lips morphed into a sly, almost deranged grin that very nearly split his cloaked face in two.

As the sands blew severely below the terrifying prison, the howling winds were soon transformed into horrible pained groans, malicious blood-curdling screams and desperate wails for help that deeply disturbed the souls of all who heard.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so I realize how very short this chapter is but it wasn't really supposed to be its own chapter. This was supposed to be at the end of chapter 5 but I, in my excitement and haste to post my rewritten chapters, forgot about it.

Anyway, so I really want some feedback on this chapter. I was trying really hard to set the mood and make it pretty scary and I'd like to know for future chapters if there's anywhere I can improve.

Thank you for reading!

**BBBA**


	7. Chapter 7 Relaying

**Legend of Zelda  
****Dawn of the Negaforce**

**Chapter 7  
****Relaying**

All was silent in the woods as the still darkness lingered on. Though some few strands of light were slowly beginning to peak over the horizon, it would be many hours yet before the night gave way to dawn.

All throughout their return to the village, the pair of mounts and their riders had remained quiet. There was a peaceful silence throughout the forest trail that neither parties felt eager to disturb.

One rider, a young palace messenger sitting atop her ebony stallion who goes by the name of Ada spent the majority of the ride back in deep thought.

Ever since the moment she had passed the glowing spring, she could not rid her mind of its presence nor the pain she felt when she had neared it.

Perhaps the pain had not related to the enchanting pool at all. After all, a spring is nothing more than a source of fresh water, no matter how luminous it appeared in the moon's velvet shine. However, something inside of her continued to prod persistently at the suspicions in her mind. She felt as though she knew the answer, but it was just at the edge of her reach, tingling her fingertips, just as her trusty leather bag had been shortly before. And perhaps, with a little help, she could seize it in her grasp.

Ada was soon startled from her thoughts by the farm boy who accompanied her atop his auburn and white mare, Link. "Not that it's any of my business, but I couldn't help but wonder what it is that's so special about that bag of yours that you felt the need to risk your life in order to retrieve it."

No longer immersed in her mind's eye and now more aware of her surroundings, Ada could see that they were nearing the forest's edge as the trees had become less dense and she could spot a clearing just ahead.

Quickly realizing that Link was patiently awaiting her response, she replied with a firm nod, "Indeed, it isn't. Though I suppose I can tell you that my bag isn't what's so important but the letter it carries." In assurance, Ada lightly patted said bag which had earlier been reattached in its usual place at her hip.

"This letter is of vast importance as it is being delivered on behalf of Princess Zelda, herself!"

Ada said this with such a great sense of pride and dignity that Link was certain her back could not be straighter nor could her nose point any higher.

Though he felt the urge to snicker at the prideful messenger and her steed who, having sensed his rider's drastic change in mood, was now ambling with an exaggerated rise in the knees, Link was reminded upon mentioning of the golden symbol of Hyrule's power and wealth itself, Princess Zelda. He felt the rush of warm memories of the princess's radiant beauty, elegant grace and divine dignity. However, apprehension soon replaced nostalgia as Link found himself questioning as to what the dominion of their vast kingdom would possibly want with anyone all the way out here.

Link relayed his wary question to the messenger, however, her reply was strict and stated with an authoritative tone, "I am afraid that that is information I cannot disclose to anyone but the recipient of the letter."

"And who would that be, if I may ask?" Link persisted.

Ada could not halt the grin that edged its way across her lips as she felt the return of her overwhelming sense of nobility for having been selected with the heavy responsibility of her important duty.

Her head tilted towards the heavens, eyes searching among the silver smoked clouds in the pre-dawn sky for the copper skin and rust tinted hair of the one she strove to impress most so he could see and hear of the great honor she had been bestowed.

"The recipient of this letter is none other than the Hero of Light who resides in the village of Ordon in the Ordona province."

Link found himself quite startled and barely managed to retain a rare fit of laughter that threatened to erupt from his chest. Apparently, neither did this messenger know her location –understandable as she had obviously become disoriented after her injury- nor did she recognize Link for who he was. Unsurprising as he had long since stored his hero's tunic after Ganondorf's defeat and reshouldered his usual Ordonian ensemble.

He no longer resembled a hero, but instead the same simple farm hand that he had once been and Link knew that that was exactly what Ada saw him to be.

Finally certain that his withheld chuckles had been quelled, Link opened his mouth to explain his situation before he was swiftly interrupted by the oblivious girl as she pulled her steed to a halt and dismounted. "I would like to request that in the morning, you point me in the direction of Ordon, Link." Ada asked decisively.

Link only managed a small noise of agreement as he realized they had exited the woods and passed straight through to the village entrance, missing his home while distracted in his efforts to cease his downed laughter.

As he prepared to begin again, Link was once more interrupted as the young woman continued her speech, "You know, you should consider yourself honored to bear the same name as a hero!"

Acting quickly before he could be interrupted a third time, Link hastily spoke Ada's name.

"Yes?" Ada turned, oblivious, to gaze expectantly at the somewhat exasperated face of Link, still mounted atop his trusty steed.

Link couldn't help but sigh mentally in relief at finally gaining the girl's attention. He felt the pull of an ironic smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he thought of the situation at hand, "I am Link."

Ada could only stare in bewilderment as she failed to understand his meaning.

Choosing to dismount so he could speak to her at level, Link elaborated, "The Hero of Light. I am him."

Ada continued to stare as if in a stupor before suddenly throwing her head back and releasing a boisterous cackle that echoed throughout the quietly sleeping village. Link was momentarily startled before realizing indignantly that she was indeed laughing at him. His brown and pallid mare; Epona, as though understanding the situation, huffed grudgingly at his side.

Link waited, unamused, for the uproarious woman to cease her fit. As her quacking body finally began to calm, Ada barely managed to question through lingering hiccups of laughter, "Y-You? The Hero of L-Light? The Link w-who defeated the evil Ganondorf?" Ada soon regained her composure and moved to wipe a stray tear from her eye before continuing, "I am very grateful to you for aiding me earlier and I mean no offense, but from the looks of you, you're not long past man-hood, and not a single inch of you resembles a hero!"

Link felt his jaw clench as he felt more than a little offended at the girl's harsh words, though her tone was blunt, as though stating a mere well-known fact.

What right did she have to criticize him? She was certainly no older than he and was obviously lacking any common sense, having thought it a brilliant idea to dangle herself off the face of a cliff in the first place, when she could have easily waited till morning to request for help in retrieving her delivery.

No, as far as Link could see it, she had no right to criticize him at all!

However, through all of his grief, Link knew very well that it would be pointless to argue with her and chose instead to prove the ignorant woman wrong.

"What if I were to prove it to you?"

Recognizing the challenge in his eyes, Ada could only smirk heatedly as she accepted, eager to humble the blue-eyed man that stood before her.

* * *

**AN:** Oh my goodness, I feel so horrible! I've made you all wait for nearly a YEAR for an update? I can't believe myself! *shot*

Anyway, I honestly hope my readers will forgive me. RL has been kind of hectic lately and I was seriously lacking any sort of motivation to finish this chapter. One upside to this long break is that I have been able to consider latter aspects of my story more thoroughly and I have plenty of new and interesting ideas on where to take this. Hopefully it's a path you'll all enjoy! On a side note; yes, it is going to take a while for any sort of positive relationship to form between these two. I wanted to include development in the story. After all, it's not really that interesting when a pair falls desperately in love at first sight, right? *cough* twilight *cough*

Ahem.

Once again, I am deeply sorry for the long wait, and I thank my readers; faithful, past and new wholly! I don't necessarily deserve it, but I would like to request that you leave a review. It'd been nice to know how my writing is going and whether or not any of my previous readers are still around.

Thank you.

~**BBBA**


End file.
